


7. I dreamt about you last night

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [13]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Morning Sex, Plans For The Future, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: “Have you ever considered it, though?”, Lou asks suddenly, a little shy, a lot more serious.Debbie gives her a confused look. “Fucking in the kitchen?”Lou sighs. “Settling down”, she explains, and looks up at her partner. “Maybe not with a white fence and the 2.1 children, but, you know…”





	7. I dreamt about you last night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for theweight-ofdarkness on tumblr, who said: How do you feel about “7. I dreamt about you last night.” and talking about the detail of their future together that one of them was dreaming of?  
> I loved this prompt so much more than what I had in mind before, so thank you so much for that! I hope you like it :)
> 
> (time line info: this is set in 2008 during their bingo rigging time, before Debbie meets Claude, Tammy has decided to quit criminal life to settle down with her boyfriend/fiancé)

The sun is slowly filtering in through the heavy curtains, casting the bedroom in a soft glow. It’s still early on this crisp autumn morning, and they really do not have any reason to be up this early. Lou has never been an early riser, but she finds herself slowly roused from her slumber when Debbie moves next to her in her sleep. The blanket slides around with her and goosebumps pebble Lou’s skin where it is now bared to the cool air flowing through the room.

The arm Debbie had loosely draped over her stomach moves away when Debbie turns to lie on her back, no longer snuggling against Lou’s naked body. It’s a sign she’s waking up, slowly, and Lou turns to lie on her side, reaching out her hand to softly caress the soft skin of Debbie’s tummy where her sleep shirt has risen up with her movements.

Lou leans in, places a gentle kiss on Debbie’s cheek and then moves lower, peppering kisses down her neck and shoulder, over her breasts and her bare abdomen. She lifts the covers still covering Debbie’s legs and slides under them, her hands gently stroking down Debbie’s legs and wandering back up, before hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugging them down Debbie’s legs.

On her way back up, she places small kisses between Debbie’s thighs, and she feels Debbie stir above her. When she looks up, she finds Debbie looking drowsily at her.

“Well, good morning to me," Debbie mumbles, a content smile on her lips. Her hand finds Lou’s cheek and she strokes over her cheekbones gently, a gesture Lou leans into happily.

“You want me to continue?” Lou asks, looking for confirmation, and Debbie nods, lets her hand wander to Lou’s hair.

“Please, Lou.”

Lou smiles at the soft plea and resumes her ministrations on Debbie’s body. She takes her time building her up, teases her with soft kisses and slow licks and gentle caresses and Debbie comes apart under her with a gasp and her hands stroking Lou’s hair, arching up slightly against her mouth.

Lou kisses the insides of her thighs again when Debbie comes down from her high, then moves out from between her legs and lays down on her side, head propped up on one arm. Debbie moves to look at her, mirroring her pose with a bright smile on her face, now much more awake than before.

They’re quiet for a few seconds, Debbie still blissed out, until Lou breaks the silence between them.

“I dreamt about you last night," she admits quietly, not entirely looking at Debbie beside her but rather past her, at the windows.

Debbie raises an eyebrow and gives her a sly smile, brings her hand to Lou’s body and trails it down her side. “And what was I doing in that dream?” she asks suggestively, her hand coming to Lou’s hips and moving forward. Lou catches it before Debbie can reach her center and interlaces their fingers instead, squeezing a little.

“Is something wrong?” Debbie asks immediately, concern replacing the seductive glint in her eyes at Lou’s actions.

“No, baby, don’t worry," Lou reassures her, a genuine smile on her face, albeit small. “It just wasn't _that_ kind of dream - for once," she explains with a wink, and Debbie can't help but smile back at her.

“What was it, then?” she asks softly, squeezing Lou’s hand back. It's their comfort gesture, to show each other they’re there for them; a silent reminder, an encouragement.

Lou suddenly seems a bit more serious when she looks at Debbie and opens her mouth to speak. “It was nothing bad, really. It was rather nice, actually, but… weird? Maybe, if that's the appropriate word for it.” She pauses for a second and Debbie remains silent, curious.

“It’s so ridiculous, really," Lou laughs and shakes her head in disbelief. “We were both there, in a nice house somewhere in the suburbs, and everything looked like it was straight out of a real estate ad - white fence and perfect lawn, everything.” She glances cautiously at Debbie, who looks at her with sincere interest and a hint of amusement in her eyes.

“I was just coming home and you were in the kitchen," she stops for a second and grins, “and we both know how that should absolutely not happen, ever.”

Debbie chuckles next to her but rolls her eyes all the same. “You love my matzah ball soup!” she protests, and Lou gives her an affectionate smile.

“That I do, but frankly it's the only thing you’re good at it in the kitchen.”

Debbie takes the moment to roll Lou over onto her back and get on top of her, straddling her hips. “Not the only thing, honey, remember last week? When I did that thing with my fingers while you -” She’s cut off by Lou tickling her sides and almost falls over, laughing, before she can catch Lou’s hands in hers and their fingers link again almost automatically.

“Have you ever considered it, though?” Lou asks suddenly, a little shy, a lot more serious.

Debbie gives her a confused look. “Fucking in the kitchen?”

“No, you pervert! Is that the only thing ever on your mind?” Lou asks with an overly exasperated face, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Debbie laughs above her and shrugs. “Maybe? What did you mean, then?”

Lou sighs. “Settling down," she explains, and looks up at her partner. “Maybe not with a white fence and the 2.1 children, but, you know…” Lou trails off, her eyes wandering through the room to look anywhere else but Debbie, who is still settled comfortably on top of her. She feels Debbie squeeze her hands, and she looks up at her instinctively, met with a small smile on Debbie’s face.

“Honestly? Yes. Of course I’ve thought about it… but what would I do? The jobs are all I’ve ever known, Lou," she says, a little sad, trying to explain. “We don't even have the money to settle down, rigging bingo doesn't exactly pay the mortgage on a house -”

“I know, baby," Lou interrupts her, squeezing her hands again. “I just… with Tammy quitting, it's made me think about it, you know?”

“Lou Miller, are you saying you wanna leave me for a husband, two kids and a house in the suburbs?” Debbie asks with mock offence, attempting to joke.

“You know that if anything, I’d leave you for Tammy and her wish for two kids and a house," Lou says with a smirk. “But you know what I mean, Deb.”

Debbie nods. “I do.” She pauses, thinks for a second. “What would you do, if we quit?”

Lou makes an attempt at sitting up and Debbie helps her before climbing off her lap, waiting until Lou has arranged herself against the headboard, sitting in the ridiculous amount of pillows stacked there, before she settles into the arm Lou holds out for her.

“There's still a lot of this country we haven't seen, don't you think? We could do another road trip, less stealing, more enjoying the scenery, this time," she suggests.

“But what will you do after that? I doubt you wanna get a nine to five at an office, honey," Debbie teases her, even as her question is more serious.

Lou shrugs. “There’s a club, near the river, has been abandoned for a few years," she says, absentmindedly. “I loved it when I first came here. It was safe. Until the day you made the unfortunate decision to pickpocket me in there, of course," she grins, and Debbie's eyes widen at the realization of what club she is speaking of exactly, the memory of that night still clear in her mind, even after all these years.

“How long have you been thinking about this, exactly?” she questions softly, her eyes looking up at Lou. It's a gaze Lou avoids skillfully, instead lets the hand resting on Debbie’s shoulder stroke her skin.

“It’s always been in the back of my mind," she admits, and Debbie takes a deep breath. “When they closed down a few years ago, we hadn't been in years and I didn't realize it at first, but then I was in the neighborhood one day and decided to go see what it was like now and, well…” She laughs. “It doesn’t look too bad, might need a little work but nothing I couldn’t handle with the right cash.”

Debbie realizes she's smiling despite herself as Lou tells her. Of course it's nothing Lou couldn't handle, not a problem she couldn't solve. That woman had more skills and tricks up her sleeve than anyone she'd ever met. Maybe even including herself.

“Why did you never tell me?” Debbie asks carefully, a little hurt that Lou kept something like that from her.

Lou sighs. “I just, I never thought it would ever be a possibility, you know? The jobs are what I’m good at, what _we’re both_ good at, and I never thought you’d want to quit, so I tried not to think about it. And it worked pretty well, for a long time," she explains, and looks at Debbie, snuggled into her side, who listens intently.

“You’re right, I never wanted to quit," Debbie admits, hesitant. “And I can’t promise you anything, you know that. But I do want you to be happy," she points out, and Lou suddenly looks dangerously close to going misty-eyed.

She blinks and smiles at Debbie, squeezing her a little more tightly to her own body. “Are you going soft on me, Ocean?" 

“Takes one to know one, Miller," Debbie replies and laughs softly.

They both look at each other for a moment, silently making sure they’re on the same page. It’s not a plan, not a promise, but a possibility, and for now, that’s more than enough.

“Come on then, let’s get out of this bed before we both start bawling our eyes out," Lou suggests finally, and pokes Debbie’s sides as she gets up off the bed. She’s almost out of the door when she turns back around and grins at Debbie, who’s still leaning against the headboard. “I’m gonna make coffee, if you wanna join me… you could certainly prove your other skills in the kitchen again.”

With that, she disappears behind the door and Debbie stares after her for a second before scrambling off the bed, racing after her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas/prompts (for this series or otherwise), feel free to send them to my tumblr @loumillerlesbian!  
> 


End file.
